Re-Genesis Rados Prime
by fantasymythdude660
Summary: Can the Defenders really revive their mother planet...And can Seth & Mel save Rados Prime; seeing as there is no way back to their own time. Read and Find out.
1. Prologue: Building a New Wizard Tower

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Di-Gata Defenders_

 **Re-Genesis: Rados Prime**

 **Prologue: Building a new Wizard Tower**

The Defenders begin building a new Wizard Tower and recreating the sigil that will move them between Rados and Rados Prime…So, they can try to revive their mother planet. The Mortigarians are helping the Defenders to work and try to revive their mother planet.

As they're working together, they complete the new Wizard Tower…But, as they're trying to find a way to completely wipe out the Toten'Ka virus, that's looming all around everywhere on their mother planet of Rados Prime. Meanwhile, where they were trying to create a permanent doorway to travel between Rados and Rados prime…Something went wrong and Seth gets everyone clear in time except himself and is pulled through the rift like sigil.

So they use the Wizard Tower and travel to Rados Prime to find Seth…And when they got there, they searched the entire planet with the Wizard Tower and yet they don't find him. So they return home to Rados, to try and figure out what happened to Seth, and by the next morning each of the Defenders find a letter addressed to them from Seth; in which they each read their own letter, in their own rooms. They were all greatly affected by Seth's farewell letters, but the one most affected by them was Mel.

Mel's dear john letter read:

 _My dearest Melosa, it is with a heavy that I'm writing this letter, and if you're reading this now then something has happened to me…And my one regret is never telling you how I felt and what you meant to me. I've had these feelings for a long time, in hiding my feelings I ended up becoming quite adept at hiding all of my feelings and only letting them out when I was alone._

 _So here it goes I love you Mel, I have for a long time I hope you can live a happy life, even if I'm not there. I just want you to know that I'll love you for all eternity, both here and in the here after…_

 _Sincerely your love,_

 _Seth_

Erik, Adam and Rion all hear Mel crying and all rush to see what is the matter; she hands them her letter from Seth. Mel then digs out the staff she had used to travel back in time once before and heads out to the doorway between Rados and Rados Prime. The others try to stop her from going and are telling her that it is to dangerous to even attempt what she's going to do, but she won't listen.

She tells them that she knows and that there is a pretty good chance that it'll be a one way trip, because using the staff to reopen the rift will probably destroy the staff. But, she has to do it anyway because she can't live without Seth…Because she didn't realize what he meant to her until she read the dear john letter she got from him. The rift like sigil opens and the staff is destroyed; Mel is pulled into the rift and shortly after she is pulled in, the doorway explodes…

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rados Prime

**Chapter 1: Rados Prime**

The opening of a sigil rift in time, was observed by a great many Radosians. But, what really caught their attention was a Radosian being flung out of this rift in the space-time continuum. It seemed like no one wanted to help him except for one couple who had lost their son year ago today, and so they took him in and cared for him until he wakes up. Seth wakes up in a home that some how feels familiar, but yet he doesn't know this home. He gets up and is walking towards the door, when he catches sight of a mirror…He then decides to have a look see in the mirror and what he sees in the mirror is his Prime Radosian face, staring back at him.

Seth and his hosts properly introduce themselves to each other and to which he also thanked them, for taking care of him. The couple and Seth started a conversation, in which both sides were learning more about the other…And Seth finally learned what year it is, because he already knew where he was, just not when he was. They all learned a lot of information about and from each other.

Seth decided to stay with these people for a while, learning more about his mother planet. So, he can find a way to try and save it before it becomes uninhabitable for his people.

 _Two months later._

Seth has established himself as a Di-Gata Defender protecting them from the forces of Yin. Then seemingly out of nowhere the temperature plunged to below freezing, but it seems Seth was prepared for this sudden drop in temperature, as if he was expecting the rift like sigil to open again…But, he knew there was no way home, so that's why he'd made this time period his home.

Soon the portal opened again and out came a Wizard of Yan who was a young woman about the same age as Seth, who had caught her in his arms and called her name because she was the one that he loved…And thought he'd never see again, but he should've known better, even after writing that dear john letter…He should've known, that she'd find a way to get to him and reciprocate his feelings.

"Mel, Mel, Mel…Mel! Seth cried her name over and over, trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Seth, my boy" his father-figure began, "bring her to the house and together we're take care of her till she wakes up; you, me and my wife." His father-figure told him.

Seth looked up at the people who took him in and nodded affirmatively.

Seth then got Mel in his arms bridal style, stood up and went back to the house with the people who took him in.

Seth kept up his daily workout routine, as well as helping out others however he can, while the people who took him in and himself are taking care of Mel until she wakes up…

 **A/N: Always remember to please leave a review. If you have any ideas of how I could it better, don't be shy feel free to share them with me in your review.**


End file.
